World of Monster Hunter
This page will attempt to explain the various regions in the game and how they fit together in the World of Monster Hunter. Editor's note: This is a work in progress. Descriptions, translations and images to be added World Map Schrade Region 400px|left 'A) Riveru ' Rivuweru city of east Shureido largest province is the capital of the Republic. Trade with the town that dot the east Shureido around flourishes, many people buy to go along with the thing. Caravan play a trade using the sled using the monster, this is also the specialty of Rivu~eru. Winter is long, this area at the farthest basin surrounded by steep mountain has become a very tough climate. Warm facilities in the city are equipped of course, such as the standing Bok hot drink, better you make measures firmly would be a good time to visit. In addition, there is a huge tower watchman in the center of the city, I have been thinking a huge cannon similar Verdot, a thing of the eyes to monitor the monster. 'B) Schrade Castle ' Old Shureido Ojo is located in the central area, central Shureido the past, east and west Shureido was negotiated and non-aggression with each other. Towns and villages that were in the Shureido Kingdom is in ruins, and has become a den of monsters. Again Ojo symbolizing the glory of the past, the traces are not even left now. 'C) Hinmerun Mountains ' Mountains continuing high peak called "mountain as close as possible to the sky". Beyond the mountains from the east side Shureido ground, temperate regions is spreading. 'D) Verudo ' Verudo is a city in west Shureido largest province, Wang capital Vu I field. Also known as the walled city, cannon thing and we lion ヽ outer wall, surrounding the varistor all directions of the city is characterized. City flourished, at first glance, it looks busy, but it is the story of a city in which only those with economic power live. People that do not have commercial power people, so-called poor, living in district painting called outside town outside the walls. It's icing on the cake, but it is said to separate from the weapons that are Osamu Bei so as to surround the king capital, and there is a huge cannon (suspect) to counter the monster. 'E) Kokoto Village ' Village at the foot of the mountain Koko~tsu Bok. In the region of mild climate, the villagers are engaged in a life of self-sufficiency. Monster appeared often in the surrounding area, sometimes corner flying dragon or appear rarely in the region of Koko~tsu Bok mountain. However, the villagers have some understanding about the ecology of the monster by the teachings of village head who was a hunter once, you are going out relatively well. If the monster that inhibit life appeared, it seems to also ask the hunter. 'E) Minegarde ' Town that was cut open to the west Shureido southern region, the frontier. Originally, Ri around here is a harsh environment to make settlements humans live, but maintenance and urban development with a focus on Hunter and Hunters Guild is made, as a result, it has made great development. In addition, it has advanced technology one very, as has been learned in the kingdom mainland part of it. Sources right *Capcom's "Hunter's Encyclopedia 2" book *http://www22.atwiki.jp/mhwiki/pages/125.html *http://blogs.yahoo.co.jp/otomohunterkitune/18136153.html *http://monhan.kemuridama.com/monhan/field/field.htm ja:モンスターハンターの世界 Category:Areas